


Gorgeous Green

by Athena_VM



Series: Gorgeous Green [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF, Ice Dancing RPF, Scott Moir/Tessa Virtue - Fandom, Scott Moir/Tessa Virtue Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-14 19:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena_VM/pseuds/Athena_VM
Summary: Like the tradition of their costume reveals, Scott and Tessa do the same for their Walk of Fame outfits. What happens though when they see each other on a night filled with emotion?





	1. Kapow

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy goodness, not even sorry. It was too adorable of an idea not to write.

Tessa fluttered around the room, checking and re-checking her small clutch had everything she needed for the evening. Her dress swirled around her as she moved. Kelly had done her hair, it flowed down her back in waves. It wasn’t all her own hair of course but it was a style she loved. Her make up was done and she wore her favourite dress. She’d waited for the right occasion to wear it and this was most certainly it. 

In the next room, Scott was ready and he tugged at his bow tie. He was excited to see Tessa. They were doing their usual tradition, not seeing each other’s outfits until it was time. Just as they did with their costumes. It was their special little tradition that Tessa had suggested they do again for their outfits for the Walk of Fame. He knew her outfit would no doubt knock his socks off. All she’d say was that it was green and ‘her favourite dress ever ever’ while grinning broadly. He looked at the time and grabbed his coat, he may as well go over to Tessa’s room and at least have the time to recover from seeing her before they were due to leave. He had no idea what he was in for.

He knocked on Tessa’s door and she looked up, knowing it would be Scott so they could go to the ceremony together.  She smoothed her dress and went to open the door.

“Hey…” began Scott, before the power of speech left him entirely. He gaped at her, looking like a fish out of water as he tried in vain to form words.

Tessa blushed, Scott’s jaw was wide, he seemed lost for words. He was so handsome in his tuxedo she wondered if she could put words together for a moment but she settled on smiling at him and pulling at his arm to make him move. He’d frozen in the door way so she pulled him in, closing the door. He didn’t have any resistance, his legs simply moved automatically as he just stared at her. Tessa stood there, a little shy under his gaze.

“You’ll catch flies,” she teased, her hand gently closing his jaw.

Scott seemed to come to his senses a bit then. “You’re beautiful. Like a princess,” he said. His eyes were soft as he looked at her, almost shy.

Tessa blushed. “Thank you,” she said with a soft smile.

“It’s not too much?” she asked, a little uncertain.

Scott couldn’t believe that she was standing there looking so perfect and she still had an uncertainty about her.

“T, you look amazing, you’ll be the most beautiful woman in the room for sure,” said Scott with a smile.

“Thank you. You look gorgeous. Wow, Scott. You look like Prince Charming,” said Tessa, letting her eyes roam over the suit and the way it fitted.

He blushed. “Uh, thanks.”

Tessa moved to fix his bow tie and he smiled, his eyes on hers.

“Wow. All the ladies will be chasing you tonight. You’re so handsome,” she teased.

“Says the beauty that will most likely make everyone lose their minds when they see her,” he said with a laugh.

Tessa giggled.

“Can I say it?” asked Scott after a moment.

“Say what?” asked Tessa.

“That dress makes your eyes go kapow,” said Scott with a smirk.

Tessa laughed, hugging him.

“Dork,” she said as she pulled back.

“Had to say it,” he said with a laugh.

 

“Ready to go?” asked Tessa. “It’s a bit early.”

“It is,” said Scott, sitting down on the bed.

“Do we know what we’re saying?” asked Tessa, sitting beside him.

“Speech is here,” said Scott, patting his pocket. “Are you nervous?” he asked her.

“Yeah,” admitted Tessa.

“It’s…huge. Can’t even believe it still,” said Scott, shaking his head.

“I can’t either sometimes,” admitted Tessa.

“I am so proud of you, kiddo,” murmured Scott, leaning forward and kissing her forehead.

“I am going to just lose it there,” he muttered, trying to keep the emotion out of his voice.

“Aww, Scott. I am so proud of you,” said Tessa, leaning her head against his shoulder for a moment.

His arm went around her and he squeezed her waist.

“I just won’t look at you,” said Scott with a laugh. “If I look at you, I’m a goner.”

Tessa rolled her eyes with a laugh.

“You’re adorable,” she said, kissing his cheek and ruffling his hair affectionately.

“Watch the hair!” he teased.

“I’ll fix it for you, don’t worry,” said Tessa, giggling.

She gently put his hair back in order, her ruffling of it hadn’t put it into too much disarray.

“Where’s your actual hair?” asked Scott, his hand finding its way into her hair as he stroked it.

Tessa laughed. “Mine’s too short for this. It’s in there somewhere.”

“You’re beautiful,” said Scott, his hand moving to hers and squeezing gently.

“You’re going to get sick of hearing that,” he teased.

“I wouldn’t get sick of it. Not from you, thank you,” said Tessa, a light blush in her cheeks.

 

“So I guess it’s almost time to take the princess to the ball,” said Scott quietly.

“Almost,” smiled Tessa. “And I’m lucky enough to have the most handsome prince accompanying me there.”

Scott laughed, though he blushed, his cheeks quickly reddening. He felt the heat down into his neck too and hoped the blush wasn’t overly noticeable.

If Tessa noticed, she didn’t say anything, she merely smiled and he nervously fidgeted with his jacket sleeve, not looking at her.

Tessa put a hand on his to stop the fidgeting and he turned to her. “Why so nervous?” she asked gently.

“Uh…uhm, I uh, I got you…something,” he said, suddenly getting up.

Tessa’s eyebrows knotted together as she watched him retrieve something from the pocket of his coat. He brought it over in a little box and she sighed.

“Oh Scott,” she breathed.

It was a corsage that perfectly matched with her dress and he opened the box to show it to her properly. She bit her lip at the emotion that suddenly threatened to overwhelm her. He’d thought about this, he’d pestered her until she’d at least described the green of her dress and she realised, this was why. He’d wanted to do this for her.

“For you, you don’t have to wear it,” said Scott, shrugging a little.

“I do have to wear it, I love it. Thank you so much,” said Tessa.

“You’re welcome, I wanted to,” said Scott modestly.

She put the box down and tightly hugged him, kissing his cheek as she pulled back.

“You do the honours,” she said, handing the box to him.

“Pin or on your wrist?” he asked.

“Wrist please,” said Tessa, beaming.

Scott carefully secured it to her wrist and Tessa grinned.

“It’s perfect,” said Tessa.

“It looks good on you,” said Scott.

He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek and then sighed.

“Okay…uh, I wanted to ask you something. Wanted to for a long time…and probably not the right time or whatever…but I just need to…I don’t know, say it,” said Scott. “Oh, that was so much easier in my head,” he added, frowning.

“It’s okay. What is it?” asked Tessa, confused as she noted his nervousness.

“I’m…sort of…well, a lot…in love with you,” mumbled Scott, wringing his hands in his lap from nerves but his eyes on Tessa’s.

What he saw made him even more nervous as tears appeared in her eyes and she tried to blink them back.

“Are you okay? I’m sorry,” he began immediately.

Tessa nodded, biting her lip and her voice cracking as she tried to speak.

“I’m sort of a lot in love with you too,” she said, copying his words and managing a smile as he stared at her in shock.

A tear rolled down her cheek and he quickly caught it on his finger.

“Hey, no tears,” he said quietly.

“They’re happy tears,” sniffed Tessa.

Scott tenderly kissed her forehead, nuzzling her hair for a moment and pressing a kiss onto her hair also.

Tessa held his gaze as he pulled back and he reached for her hand, intertwining their fingers.

“I should have tried to tell you earlier, I was scared,” he admitted.

“I was scared too, I wanted to tell you,” said Tessa.

Gazes locked together, it suddenly seemed the most natural thing to Scott to just lean over and kiss her. His heart hammering in his chest, he pressed his lips against hers, tentative for a moment but she didn’t hesitate. Her lips parted against his and he pulled her closer. Her soft sigh was all the incentive he needed to deepen the kiss, his tongue gently meeting hers.

If there was something Tessa had expected from this evening, it was not sitting on her hotel bed, making out with her best friend/man she loved and apparently the man who loved her too. She couldn’t part from him, she was sure she was crushing her dress and his suit too but it was more important to melt into his arms and lose herself in kiss after kiss. Her hands threaded into his hair and he pulled her even closer.

“T,” he murmured as he briefly pulled away.

“Mmm,” mumbled Tessa, giving him another peck on the lips, unwilling to interrupt their moment.

“I think we need to get going, I know you wouldn’t want to be late,” he said, caressing her cheek.

Tessa glanced at the time and nodded reluctantly.

“No pouting, there’s time, don’t worry. There’s time for the rest of our lives if you want,” he murmured, leaning his forehead against hers.

“I want,” said Tessa, nuzzling his neck and he grinned.

He kissed her shoulder, running his lips across her skin and placing another kiss against her neck.

“Don’t distract me,” she breathed, though her smile told him she wasn’t serious.

“Not trying to distract you,” he laughed.

“Not sure I believe that,” teased Tessa.

Scott grinned, feigning innocence and Tessa caused her own distraction as she kissed his cheek, following it with gentle kisses down his jawline and into the crook of his neck.

“T….” he said warningly, utterly distracted.

“Payback,” said Tessa with a wink as she pulled away.

That didn’t stop him pulling her into another searing kiss and they breathlessly parted, blushing a little.

“Okay, I need to fix myself up,” sighed Tessa, moving away from him and stepping over to the mirror.

Her hair was still intact, she just smoothed it down. She hadn’t minded in the slightest as Scott had stroked through her hair as he kissed her. Her make up had also made it largely unscathed thanks to the products being both waterproof and kiss-proof. Even her mascara was intact. With a few small touch ups, she checked her reflection and smoothed her dress. Scott was watching her and she smiled at his reflection in the mirror.

“Come here so I can do your hair,” she said. “I might have…ruined it…just a little,” she added with a smirk.

“You can ruin it whenever you want,” said Scott with a smile and let her brush his hair, leaving it looking freshly styled.

“You are so good at that,” he said.

“It’s easy,” said Tessa with a shrug.

“I love you,” said Scott.

Tessa beamed. “I love you.”

“So will you be my date to this thing? My official date?” he asked, holding out a hand.

“I’d love to,” said Tessa, taking his hand and squeezing it.


	2. New beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Walk of Fame event and the associated emotions made Tessa and Scott confess their feelings to each other in Chapter 1. Now we have the event and a new beginning. Lots of fluff - again, not even sorry. We need happy stories!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments and kudos, I am glad you enjoyed this fluffy little take on the Walk of Fame event.

The event went by in a blur of photos, well wishes and sheer nerves as they accepted the award. They’d laughed as Max had tried to introduce their award as a wedding ceremony, both smiling and rolling their eyes at their friend.

Just as Scott had anticipated, standing on that stage and accepting the award with Tessa was emotional. He could barely keep his composure as he tried to put into words how proud he was of Tessa. She soothed him with gentle rubs of his back and shoulders. Her touch always grounded him and he felt himself relax further with each gentle touch.

Tessa had maintained her composure mostly, her voice had wavered slightly and as Scott struggled next to her, she had to fight her own tears. She wanted to hug him tightly and never let go but she knew she couldn’t do that, so she rubbed his back, trying to comfort him as best she could.

The hard part done, they both relaxed and enjoyed watching their fellow nominees be inducted. With the knowledge of cameras on them at all times, they didn’t even get a moment alone until they got into the car to return to the hotel.

Scott immediately took her hand, holding it up against his heart for a moment before kissing it and letting their hands drop onto the seat between them. Tessa smiled at him, squeezing his hand.

They returned to Tessa’s room when the car dropped them off and Tessa took off her fluffy pink coat, draping it onto a chair and Scott did the same, removing his coat. The silence was comfortable but there was also something unspoken in the air. That unspoken emotion resulted in the tightest hug they’d ever shared. Breaths and hearts syncing and emotions running high as they held each other.

Tessa’s face was buried in the crook of his neck and he dropped kisses onto every part of her he could reach. Her hair mostly, until she moved and he saw the tears glistening in her eyes.

“Hey,” he murmured. “Why the tears?”

“I’m so proud of you,” said Tessa, breaking down further.

All the emotion she’d been withholding was suddenly at the surface, now that she was alone with the one person she felt comfortable being her true self with.

“I’m proud of you,” he said, the emotion clear in his voice.

He kissed her forehead and pulled her back into a tight embrace, whispering soothing words into her ear as he rubbed her back, comforting her in the way that only he could. Tessa soon was quiet in his arms, tears dry, eyes closed as she took gentle breaths that matched his. He moved slightly to look at her and her green eyes sparkled as she looked at him.

“I love you so much,” she said softly, caressing his cheek.

“I love you so much,” said Scott, kissing her palm. “I don’t think there are even enough words for it. I’ll just have to tell you forever and hope you know.”

Tessa smiled. “I know.”

“Please don’t go,” she added. “Stay with me. Please?” she said shyly.

Scott kissed her softly. “Of course I’ll stay with you. I’ll just go change out of this and be right back, okay?” he said.

Tessa nodded and he kissed her once more before leaving and heading next door to his room.

Tessa took the opportunity to change out of her dress and she was sitting at the dressing table in front of the mirror taking her hair down when she heard the light knock. She got up and went to open the door and he grinned as he saw her, greeting her with a kiss. He was now wearing sweats and a t-shirt and he still looked amazing, even without the tuxedo.

“Hi beautiful,” he said.

Tessa felt her cheeks grow hot at the new nickname. She didn’t mind it, it made her happy that Scott thought of her that way.

“Hi yourself, handsome,” she said with a smile.

Scott rolled his eyes, looking amused at her new nickname for him too, but his blush gave him away.

“Can you stop making me blush?” he mumbled, laughing at himself.

“You keep making me blush, so we’re even,” laughed Tessa.

“It makes you even more beautiful,” said Scott, caressing her cheek and watching as she went pink again.

Tessa kissed him softly, the moment of pure electricity between them strong as they parted, looking at each other.

“So uh, do you need any help?” asked Scott, trying to ease the tension.

“I’m fine, I just need to take all this out, it won’t take long,” said Tessa, indicating to her hair.

Scott dropped a tender kiss right on her hairline, making Tessa smile.

“Okay,” he said. He sat down on her bed and Tessa returned to her seat by the mirror.

Scott watched her as her hands moved deftly, soon finished with her hair. She then headed into the bathroom to remove her make up, sending him a smile.

“Bored yet?” she teased.

He shook his head, busy admiring her.

Tessa smiled. “I won’t be long,” she said.

Make up removed and hair all her own, she sat down beside him on the bed. He placed a kiss on her shoulder, his hand squeezing her knee.

“We’ve had a long day, you should rest, get some sleep,” he said.

“I am pretty tired, but it’s been an amazing day, an exciting day,” said Tessa.

“It definitely has been,” said Scott.

He got up and pulled the comforter back, indicating for Tessa to get into bed. She lay down, yawning as she did so and he got in beside her, settling in for the night. She was sleepy now, the long day quickly catching up with her, her body needing to sleep.

“Scott…we can…uh…you know,” said Tessa quietly after a moment.

“We can…but you’re tired. I can see you’re tired, babe. We both are,” said Scott, stroking her hair.

“I could wake myself up,” countered Tessa.

Scott smiled, she was adorable when she was sleepy and here she was trying to forego sleep just to be with him.

“Tomorrow’s another day, sleep now,” he said soothingly.

He moved closer, pulling her into his arms and Tessa smiled sleepily as she settled right onto his chest. She sighed contentedly and Scott kissed her.

“Goodnight T,” he murmured. “Love you.”

Tessa smiled. “Goodnight, I love you.”

She rubbed her face on the soft cotton of his shirt, closing her eyes and inhaling deeply. If she could bottle his scent, she would. It was hard to describe, it was just quintessentially Scott.

“Are you cold” she asked him.

“No,” said Scott, confused.

Tessa lifted her head up and reached for the edge of his shirt.

“What are you doing?” he asked warily.

“Shh, don’t ask questions,” she said softly.

“Uh, I kind of have to when you’re busy unclothing me,” said Scott with a smirk as she successfully got his shirt off.

Tessa laughed. “I wanted you like this,” she answered, snuggling against him again, her cheek now against his bare chest.

“Okay,” he said, pulling her closer and placing several kisses on her cheek and forehead.

“I can’t get enough,” he complained.

Tessa’s eyes met his as she moved and she grinned.

“I know, it’s hard. I don’t mind, you can give me all the kisses,” she said.

“Good, you’re going to get sick of me kissing you,” said Scott, kissing her again.

“Would never get sick of that,” said Tessa with a smile, kissing his chest and snuggling close, letting her eyes close.

 

Tessa woke up in the morning to a warmth next to her. A warmth that was currently playing with her hair, his heartbeat soothing her as she opened her eyes, finding herself on his chest. She hadn’t moved from her position last night, if anything, she was burrowed even closer to him.

“I’m not too heavy on your chest?” she asked softly.

“Mmm, no, you stay right there,” mumbled Scott, continuing to play with her hair lazily.

His eyes were half closed as she looked up at him and she kissed his jaw.

“Did yesterday actually happen?” she asked.

“I don’t know, that award over there on your dresser looks pretty real,” said Scott with a smile as he looked down at her.

“And you’re here with me right now so it must have all happened,” reasoned Tessa with a smile.

“That’s the best part,” said Scott, pulling her even closer.

“We should get breakfast I guess,” he said.

Tessa shook her head. “I’m going to go freshen up,” she said with a smile.

The look she gave him told him exactly what she had in mind and he stared at her as she sashayed to the bathroom.

“Uh, T, I am going to my room for a minute and I’ll be back,” he called out.

“Okay,” came the reply.

He hurriedly went to his room, freshening up too, putting on some cologne and returning. He entered with the key card and saw that Tessa was planning on killing him immediately as she sauntered back into the bedroom wearing a lacy black bra and matching panties.  Any coherent thoughts he had went straight out the window. He couldn’t even tell her how gorgeous she looked. He could only stare at her.

“Mind coming here?” asked Tessa, blushing, seeing he had been left speechless.

Scott tried to make his mouth form words. “Are you trying to kill me?” he asked weakly, eyes taking her in.

“No. Trying to impress you though, yes,” said Tessa with a shy smile.

“You impress me every day T. You’re perfect,” said Scott, wrapping his arms around her.

Tessa blushed and wrapped both arms around him, snuggling close.

“I love you, T,” said Scott, nuzzling her cheek.

“I love you,” said Tessa, placing a kiss on his neck and moving to look at him.

“Now, let me look at you, I get to admire you,” said Scott with a soft smile.

Tessa giggled and he pulled back, holding her at arm’s length, his eyes travelling down her body. His gaze was tender and filled with admiration.

“You can touch you know,” said Tessa with a shy smile.

“Oh I plan to touch…a lot. I won’t be able to get enough, I am just taking it all in,” said Scott with a smile, his hands coming to rest on her waist. He caressed her skin, his fingertips sliding up her waist, tracing her abs and sliding up her rib cage.

Tessa was distracted, her skin tingling from his touch. She wanted to touch him, so she let her hands trace his chest, her fingers exploring and moving over his muscles before moving to his back, her palms flat against his skin as she explored each ridge and plane of his skin. Her hands skimmed his sweats, right over his buttocks and he almost jumped.

“T…” he murmured.

Tessa giggled.

“Don’t just kill me like that,” he laughed.

“I think you’re going to have to get used to me touching you...if we do this,” said Tessa with a shy glance at him.

“Oh, we’re doing this,” he said, nibbling on her neck.

“I’m glad,” breathed Tessa, distracted.

“Ok, less nerves, more enjoying the ravishing beauty right in front of me,” said Scott, trying to compartmentalise the anxiety he felt and just focus on Tessa.

Tessa blushed again and she hid her face against his chest with a laugh.

“I am a lost cause. You keep making me blush,” she said. “Stop it,” she added, pointing a finger at his chest.

Scott lifted his hands up in mock surrender.

“I can’t control your reactions to me telling you how gorgeous you are, Virtch,” he laughed.

Tessa poked her tongue out at him, grinning.

“Now, I have plans for you,” he teased.

“Oh yeah?” asked Tessa, her pulse quickening.

Scott nodded and swiftly picked her up in his arms, making her laugh and gently laying her on the bed. He kissed her then, with an intensity that she welcomed. She knew exactly where it was all leading and couldn’t wait to experience it.

 

“T…” murmured Scott, his hands stroking her bare back.

“Mmm,” murmured Tessa, utterly sated and smiling softly as her eyes met his.

Scott caressed her cheek, pressing a kiss against her forehead.

“Did I ask you to be my girlfriend already?” he asked.

Tessa chuckled. “Is that necessary when we love each other?”

“I think so. For example, I don’t want anyone else dating you ever ever, so it’s necessary to make sure you know that I’m all in,” said Scott.

“I’m all in too. And no one gets to date you ever ever either. All mine,” said Tessa, kissing his chest.

“I love being all yours,” grinned Scott.

“Thank you,” said Tessa quietly.

“What for?” asked Scott.

“Everything, all of it. Being the best partner ever, the most amazing best friend and for loving me,” said Tessa.

“You don’t need to ever thank me. Thank you though, for everything too. Best partner ever, best best friend ever and for loving me too…hopefully you’ll be happy one day to agree to spend the rest of your life with me,” said Scott, a shy smile appearing on his face.

“I can’t wait,” said Tessa with a soft smile.

Scott kissed her and she smiled against his lips, pulling him even closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! My other fics are in progress too - Best Laid Plans has a part written chapter that I have just been too busy to finish so it is coming too!


End file.
